


I'm asking for mercy!

by Rishal



Series: The Mating Game [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Dominant Mercy, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishal/pseuds/Rishal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela can be such a tease!  She spends the night winding Fareeha tighter and tighter, but denying her that ultimate release.  Only when Fareeha begs for it does she relent, spilling her over the edge again and again until Fareeha begs her to stop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This isn't my first smutty rodeo, but it _is_ my first time posting smut for other people to read. I can only say that I hope my pacing isn't horrible and that I hope you like it!
> 
> I should mention that this is a KinkMeme fill.

Angela stood at the foot of the bed, enjoying the feast laid out before her. Fareeha reclined against the crimson sheets, the rich color complimenting her swarthy skin beautifully. She was completely comfortable in her lacy black bra and panties, the very picture of repose. But Angela, who knew her lover intimately, could see the tension in the strong lines of her body. She grinned, a devious glint in her eyes. "I see you dressed up for me," she purred. Her smile widened as Fareeha stretched, showing off the play of muscles across her body. The Egyptian was a sight to behold, all strong lines and solid strength, full breasts, and long, lean legs.

"Care to join me?" Fareeha asked invitingly, patting the bed beside her. "Or are you going to stare all night?"

"You look positively delectable. How can I resist?" Angela walked around the bed to the nightstand and picked up two lengths of black silk, running them through her hands. She cast a sidelong glance at her lover, considering her next move. "Hm... hands above your head." Fareeha obeyed immediately as Angela scooted onto the bed. Leaning over the other woman, careful not to touch her, she tied one piece of silk around her right wrist. After tying the second around her left wrist, she secured both pieces to the headboard.

Fareeha tugged the bindings experimentally. "Not too tight?" She shook her head. "Good." Angela flashed the swarthy Egyptian a wicked grin as she took something from the nightstand drawer. She help up a bullet vibe, using the remote to test different speeds. Leaving it on the lowest setting, she drew it down Fareeha's stomach and slipper her hand into her panties. Angela nestled the vibe between the lips of Fareeha's pussy, just barely brushing against her clit. The low vibrations would tease her, but not provide enough stimulation to let her come.

Fareeha groaned when Angela stood. "Don't be like that. I'll be back. And I think you'll be well entertained until I do." She patted her shoulder. "And remember, you don't come until I say." She slipped into the walk-in closet, listening to the music of her lover's panting breaths as she closed the door. While she didn't own a lot of toys, Angela knew exactly what she needed. Unbuttoning her blouse, she stepped over to the small dresser and full-length mirror. Normally, her simple push-up bra and panties would do, but she wanted the night to be special. She grabbed a navy balcony bra and cheeky panties. She also pulled out a pair of navy thigh-highs, a lacy garter belt, and blue garters that matched the color of her eyes.

She took her time to get dressing, enjoying the feel of the lingerie as she put it on. The nylons, especially, were a silky delight as she worked them up her legs. Angela paused for a moment to admire her reflection in the mirror, enjoying the way the navy made her pale skin seem to glow in comparison. She looked, and felt, confident and sexy. Smiling at her fancy, she turned back to the dresser, opening another drawer. From it, she grabbed a small metal plug and bottles of lube and massage oil. If she needed more restraints, there were on the nightstand. Angela took her prizes back to the bedroom, stopping just inside. Her eyes drank in the sight of her lover, skin flushed, fingers clenching around the silk bindings. Fareeha looked over at Angela and moaned.

Angela walked over to the bed, setting her collection on the table. "I think you've had enough for now, don't you?" she asked conversationally. When she shut off the vibe, Fareeha sighed, muttering a soft curse in Arabic. Her hands relaxed their death grip. Scraping her nails lightly across Fareeha's lower stomach, Angela reached into her panties. The Egyptian lifted her hips imploringly, but Angela only remove the vibe and set it on the table. She licked her fingers, tasting her lover on them. Fareeha's eyes darkened even as a blush rose on her cheeks.

"What would people say? To see the fearless, magnificent Pharah at my mercy? Mine to tease, taste, tantalize?"

Voice breathy, Fareeha said, "They would be jealous."

Angela laughed, "You might well be right. But flattery will get you nowhere. Now, lift your hips." As Fareeha did so, she slid her panties down and off, tossing them carelessly behind her. She sat down on the bed, swirling a teasing finger around Fareeha's clit. Pressing the glistening finger to her lover's lips, she leaned over to whisper in her ear, " _Ich fick dich so hart dass du Sterne siehst._ " Fareeha moaned and sucked on the tip of the offered finger.

"Turn over," Angela ordered, sitting back up. The bound woman struggled to obey without use of her hands. She gripped the silk restraints, making the muscles of her arms and shoulders bunch and flex. Angels sighed in appreciation. Bending her right leg, she scooted up on the bed, twisting her hips to the side. It wasn't a graceful motion, but Fareeha got herself comfortably settled on her stomach. She tensed at the loud smack of a hand on her ass, but quickly relaxed and grinned into the sheets. Fareeha loved it when her normally gentle Angela unleashed her dominant side in the bedroom. Several more stinging slaps rained on her rear, her body jerking slightly with each one. A soft sound escaped her lips.

When Fareeha's cheeks began to show pink, Angela stopped and smoothed her hand over the heated flesh. "On yours knees, ass in the air. Now." The tall, swarthy Egyptian lifted her ass, pressing her face into the pillow. She turned her head to the side at the sound of a cap opening. Angela squeezed a small amount of lube onto her fingers, rubbing them together to make sure they were coated. She squeezed a more generous amount directly onto Fareeha's ass, making the other woman shiver. Setting down the lube, Angela gently spread the lube and began working her middle finger slowly into her lover's ass. Once she was certain she wasn't hurting her, she added a second finger, thrusting them in slowly as Fareeha moaned.

"Like that, do you?" Angela brought her other hand to Fareeha's glistening vulva, brushing across the lips lightly. Her lover pushed back, seeking more pressure, more friction, more _something_. Without altering the pace of her thrusts, she slapped Fareeha's ass again. "Stop. Be patient." The Egyptian stilled and Angela reached for the lube and butt plug. Slowly removing her fingers, she lubed up the heavy metal plug. She pressed it against her lover's ass, working it in. As the widest part passed inside, she pulled it back. She teased with the toy a few more times, before settling it inside. Fareeha sighed at the weight of it and the feeling of fullness.

"You just say like that for a moment."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then I guess they see you, ass in the air," Angela chuckled. She stood and stroke quickly to the bathroom, grabbing a towel to wipe her hands. She took it back to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand. Placing a hand on Fareeha's lower back, she pushed down firmly and Fareeha slid back prone. Taking another piece of silk, she wrapped it over her eyes as a blindfold. "Can't see?" Fareeha shook her head. Taking the bottle of oil, Angela climbed onto the bed and straddled her lover's hips. She quickly undid the clasp of Fareeha's bra, then dribbled a bit of oil onto her back.

With strong, sure fingers, Angela began massaging Fareeha's shoulders. As the oil warmed, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla rose to perfume the air. For a few minutes, Angela continued the massage, slowly working her way from those powerful shoulders to the strong back. She bent over and nipped the curve of Fareeha's neck, nibbling up her neck to her ear. "You're so tense, _liebling_ ," she purred. Fareeha groaned at the tone, feeling those wonderful fingers brush against the sides of her breasts. "I wonder why that is?" Sitting back up, Angela scooted down a bit and dug her fingers into her lover's lower back. A few strokes later, she ghosted her hands over the deliciously toned ass and stroked the long, muscled thighs instead.

"If you had a beautiful woman teasing you, you'd be a bit tense, too. But, _ya hayati_ , will you only tease me all night?"

"I will let you come eventually. But only when you beg me for... mercy." Fareeha gasped when Angela pushed her thighs apart and dripped a small bit of oil on the back of each. She began working it in, massaging her way inward instead of down. She brushed, feather light, against Fareeha's outer lips before drifting away. Fareeha's whimper was muffled by the sheets. Angela pressed more firmly against those lips, but still not enough to provide any real friction, stopping just short of her clit. When Fareeha tried to shift her hips in a bid for more contact, Angela climbed off her. "You're being difficult. Keep it up and I'll bind your feet, as well. On your back," she commanded. Fareeha turned over again, wondering what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finally shows mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this written. There were a few blocks along the way, but when it flowed... well, it flowed. I hope you guys like the conclusion of this little play.

As Fareeha lay on her back, waiting, she began to wonder if her tormentor has left. "Angela?" she called softly. There was no response. She stretched, suppressing a frustrated groan. Her skin tingled still from her lover's touch. Time stretched on without any touch or sound from her lover. " _Ya hayati?_ " she said, louder. She jumped at a soft brush against her left ankle. Soft, cool silk was looped over it and her leg was pulled to the side with gentle tugs. Moments later, her right leg was similarly restrained, leaving her tied spread eagle. She'd been mostly naked before, but it wasn't until that moment that she felt exposed.

A dark chuckle came from the foot of the bed and Fareeha shivered at the sound. It promised delicious things for her, with a heaping helping of torture along the way. In the forefront of her mind was Angela's promise to let her come only when she begged for it. If she thought it would help, she'd have begged right then. The foot of the bed dipped and warm, wicked hands slid up her leg as her lover crawled onto it. "Oh liebling," Angela sighed, "you know I only love you for your body, right?" Fareeha grinned.

"You love me for the things I do for you."

"No, just this wonderful, muscles body of yours." Angela settled over Fareeha's hips. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. It grew heated when she ran her tongue along Fareeha's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues dueled until Angela pulled back, leaving them both panting softly. She sat up, pushing Fareeha's bra up her chest and over her head, brushing the sides of her breasts. Leaving the bra by her bound hands, Angela brushed her fingers down down those strong arms and to Fareeha's sides, completely avoiding her breasts. She brought her hands together over her stomach, fingers splayed, and began inching upward.

Finally, Angela's fingers made contact with her lover's breasts and Fareeha gasped. They'd always been sensitive and Angela's touch set her skin aflame. Those long, talented finger brushed over her nipples, which tightened instantly. Angela rolled the dusky peaks between her fingers until they were hard, begging for attention. She settled her hand over Fareeha's breasts, palming her nipples and squeezing gently. Fareeha caught her lower lip between her teeth. Seeing it, Angela smiled and bent down to blow a stream of air across her breasts. She was rewarded with a small, soft whimper.

"Angela..." Angela slid her hands up to cup Fareeha's face, kissing her gently. Then she licked and kissed her way back down, stopping just short of her nipples. She blew another stream of cool air over the pebbled flesh.

"Angela..." Angela swirled her tongue around the outer edge Fareeha's areola. When she kissed it, still avoiding the nipple, the Egyptian made a frustrated sound. She reached back and pulled her hair from its messy ponytail. The pale blond locks rained down, brushing softly against her lover's skin as she mirrored her actions on the other breast.

"Angela!" came the breathy, frustrated groan. Angela relented, closing her lips over her right nipple, flicking it with her tongue. Fareeha gasped, arching her back slightly. A happy moan fell from her lips when Angela rolled her other nipple between her fingers. And Angela rewarded that sound by scraping her teeth lightly over the nipple in her mouth.

Angela pulled back, releasing the nipple with a soft pop. " _Deine Brüste sind wunderschön_ ," she whispered, her breath feathering over her lover's flesh. She switched sides, giving attention to the neglected nipple. Fire raced along Fareeha's nerves, sparking pleasure from her breasts down to her core. Oh how she wanted that careful attention just a little lower. And hearing her beautiful angel speak German to her only heightened her need. Angela snaked a hand between their bodies, spreading her fingers over her abs. She released the nipple she'd been suckling, sitting back up.

"Please, Angela."

"Please what? You can beg more prettily than that. I've heard you." she ran her nails over Fareeha's breasts, scraping them lightly over her nipples and down over her stomach. Angela slid off the Egyptian's hips to kneel between her legs. Her fingers played idly across Fareeha's thighs. She sat back on her heels, running her hands from those toned thighs, down leans calves, to bound feet. Grinning to herself, Angela began tickling Fareeha's toes. The Egyptian giggled, tugging at her bindings and curling her toes, trying in vain to get away.

"Stop!" she cried. "Stop!"

"I will. When you tell me what you want." Angela continued her merciless assault.

"I want..." Fareeha gasped between bouts of laughter, "I want you to touch me!"

"I am."

"My pussy! Oh, god, I want to come!"

"Was that so hard?" Angela stopped tickling. Instead, she braced herself on the bed and stretched out, settling onto her stomach. She placed a kiss on each thigh, her hair tickling the skin softly. Leaning up slightly, she placed an open-mouthed kiss on Fareeha's mons, trailing a few more down until her mouth hovered over her clit. Fareeha waited, feeling the puffs of Angela's breath, hoping her lover would close that distance and give her some relief. But all Angela did was run a finger down her perineum to took into the plug's loop. She tugged on the toy, thrusting it slightly, leaving Fareeha to groan.

Angela left the toy inside, placing her hands on the Egyptian's thighs. She used her thumbs to gently spread her labia, taking a moment to appreciate the fruits of her labor. Fareeha's lips were swollen, flushed, glistening with arousal. It was hard to resist leaning in for a taste, so she didn't. Angela made one long, slow stroke from bottom to top, swirling her tongue around Fareeha's clit. The Egyptian's gasp turned into a low moan. She was about to repeat her motion when an idea popped into her head. Fareeha whimpered when she pulled away.

She crawled up that muscular frame until she could kiss her way up the column of Fareeha's throat. Angela couldn't see her eyes, but Fareeha's cheeks were flushed and her chest rose in panting breaths. She nipped an earlobe, then whispered, " _Du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du verzweifelt bist_." Fareeha turned her face toward Angela's, seeking a kiss. As Angela claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, her fingers glided over her mons to gently tweak her clit. She rolled the sensitive bundle of nerves between her fingers. Fareeha moaned into the kiss, a low, sexy sound pulled from the depths of her chest. Angela cherished it, resolving to pull more such sounds from the other woman.

Her fingers dipped lower, pressing against Fareeha's entrance. She paused for a moment, silently requesting permission. Fareeha broke the kiss, lifting her hips slightly. "Yes," she said, kissing Angela briefly. "Please?" Another kiss. "Yes..." That last as Angela slowly pressed forward with her middle finger, up to the first knuckle. Her touch was met with wet, clinging heat. She gave a few shallow thrusts before sinking in the rest of the way. The tip of her finger brushed the small raised patch of skin on Fareeha's front wall, making the woman stiffen as a bolt of pleasure raced through her. Angela stroked across it a few times, never applying solid pressure to it.

"More?" she asked and Fareeha nodded. Angela removed her finger, but slipped her ring and middle fingers back inside. Flexing her wrist, she began deep, slow thrusts, stimulating but not enough to bring her lover. Not yet. Still, Angela enjoyed the feel of being buried inside her lover almost as much as Fareeha did. Her thumb made lazy circles around Fareeha's clit. She felt the rising tension in the Egyptian's body. The wicked part of her brain knew she'd have to stop soon, lest her love come. But at the moment she was very much enjoying the salt and sweat on her skin, leaving a light hickey near her collarbone. As Fareeha's breaths grew more shallow and her hands flexed on the silk bindings, Angela removed her fingers, only to raise them to her mouth. She sucked them clean, moaning at the taste of her lover.

"Angela, _Bitte lass mich kommen_!" Fareeha sobbed.

"Now that was very pretty indeed! And where did you learn that, hm? Certainly not from me."

"You... are a temptress, my love. The looks of an angel, the soul of a demon!"

"Oh, well, when you put it that way, perhaps you don't deserve it yet after all." Fareeha groaned, but didn't protest. She knew Angela would let her come eventually. Hopefully soon. Usually they made a game of how long she could last. She's hoped the German would earn her a few points. All Fareeha could do in that moment was thank her lucky stars she hadn't given in to the temptation to ask Reinhardt for a translation. The humiliation would have been all-consuming.

"I am at your mercy," was all she could say.

"You certainly are." Angela chuckled and reached up to untie the blindfold. "I want to see your face when you come," she told her. Fareeha shivered. She was so close, so sensitive, that it wouldn't take much to send her spiraling into sweet oblivion. Her breathtaking lover fluffed a pillow and placed it behind her head. On all fours, Angela positioned herself over her. Their eyes met and held for a long moment, desire smoldering in their gaze. Keeping eye contact, Angela leaned down to place an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Fareeha's neck. She trailed more kisses down to her breasts, suckling briefly on each nipple. Fareeha's eyes fluttered shut.

A gentle nip to the underside of her breast led to more kisses down her abdomen. Angela paused at her belly button, licking around it and then moving on. Fareeha forced her eyes open when Angela kissed over her mons and against settled between her legs. She watched as Angela swept her crown of platinum hair to the side and kissed the crease where her leg met her body. She watched as Angela leaned in and ran the tip of her tongue between her lips. And she watched as Angela's tongue teased at her entrance. But her eyes closed and her head fell back when that wicked tongue flicked over her clit.

A sigh turned into a gasp then a moan when Angela's lips closed around her clit. The Swiss woman sucked lightly, sending fire racing through Fareeha's body. Releasing the sensitive bundle, Angela dipped her tongue lower, teasing her entrance. As Fareeha's taste once again coated her tongue, Angela moaned softly. " _Ich liebe es wie du schmeckst,_ " she whispered. Fareeha smiled at the obvious praise. Then her lover closed her lips over her clit again and all thought fled her mind. All she could focus on was the growing pressure between her legs as Angela sucked and laved her clit. She didn't realize she was crying out in Arabic, begging Angela to finally let her come, to finally release her from such delicious torment.

Angela finally relented, smug at having driven her lover to use her native tongue. She brought a hand up and slid two fingers inside. She thrust slowly, but not deep enough to brush against that raised patch of skin. Between one pass of her tongue and the next, Fareeha came, moaning loudly. her body drew taught, clit throbbing. Angela looked up the long line of her lover's body to see her hands clutch at her restraints, mouth open as moans spilled out. She kept gently thrusting with he fingers, helping Fareeha through the aftershocks. But she didn't stop as the Egyptian relaxed.

She kept going, reaching up with her free hand to play with Fareeha's nipples. She flicked her tongue over her quickly hardening clit. her thrusts were deeper, harder, more insistent. With another soft cry, Fareeha came again, chanting an inaudible litany of "thank you." Angela stilled briefly, letting her lover calm down. As her breathing began to even out and her body relaxed, Angela began building that pleasure again.

Now she passed over that bit of skin over and over again, pressing against it. The suction of her mouth was gentler, enhancing the pleasure instead of being the focus of it. She swirled her tongue around her clit. It didn't take long, a few more strokes and Fareeha came hard and fast, shouting to the ceiling. Her back bowed, toes curling, hands clenching into fists, speechless. Her whole body sang with pleasure, an ocean that threatened to drown her.

Fareeha came to herself slowly to find Angela still between her legs, resting against her thigh. As their eyes met, the blond smiled and leaned in again. She jumped the moment Angela's lips touched her. It rode that line between pleasure and pain, so sensitive and overworked that she said, "Stop. _Oh gott, ich kann nicht mehr!_ " Angela immediately pulled away, licking her lips. She climbed back up to lay a loving kiss against her lips and Fareeha tasted herself on them.

"Was that so hard, liebling?" Fareeha huffed a laugh as Angela reached up to untie her hands. Gentle fingers massaged her wrists in turn, making sure no damage was done. Where her bra landed, she didn't care. Moments later, her ankles received the same treatment. Angela set the silk on the nightstand and retrieved the towel. Slowly, carefully, she remove the plug and wiped it down as Fareeha sighed. Her limbs felt like lead, her eyelids heavy.

"Just give me a few moment," she mumbled. "A few moments and I'll return the favor."

"Tomorrow, Fareeha. You can pay me back tomorrow." Angela set the toy and towel aside. She settled next to her lover, drawing her into her arms. Fareeha settled there with a happy sigh, enjoying the warmth and comfort. As the sweat dried on her skin, she shivered in a sudden chill. Angela pulled the blankets over them. "For now, my love, just rest. I've got you." She pressed a kiss to Fareeha's temple, stroking her hair lovingly. Fareeha drifted to sleep, warm, sated, and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a huge thanks to my wonderful friend for these translations.
> 
> _Deine Brüste sind wunderschön._ \- You have beautiful breasts.  
>  _Du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du verzweifelt bist._ \- You look so hot when you're desperate.  
>  _Bitte lass mich kommen!_ \- Please let me come!  
>  _Ich liebe es wie du schmeckst._ \- I love how you taste.  
>  _Oh gott, ich kann nicht mehr!_ \- (roughly) Oh god, no more!

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to my wonderful friend for her help with the German translations in this story. She's amazing and a wonderful sport for putting up with my filthy mind.
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Ich fick dich so hart dass du Sterne siehst._ \- I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll see stars.  
>  _ya hayati_ \- my life


End file.
